Edmund Hillary
thumb|Edmund Hillary na nowozelandzkim banknocie pięciodolarowym Sir Edmund Percival Hillary (ur. 20 lipca 1919 w Tuakau koło Auckland, zm. 11 stycznia 2008 w Auckland) – nowozelandzki himalaista i polarnik, z zawodu pszczelarz. W latach 1951-1952 uczestnik trzech wypraw himalajskich. 29 maja 1953 zdobył, jako pierwszy człowiek w historii, wraz z Szerpą Tenzingiem Norgayem, szczyt Mount Everest (8850 m). Do historii przeszły jego słowa "W końcu załatwiliśmy skurczybyka!" (We finally knocked the bastard off) - wypowiedziane po zejściu ze szczytu Everestu. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że za pośrednictwem BBC usłyszał je cały świat. Za swój wyczyn został uhonorowany przez królową angielską Elżbietę II tytułem szlacheckim. Natomiast Nowa Zelandia umieściła podobiznę Hillary'ego na pięciodolarowym banknocie. Był pierwszą osobą umieszczoną na banknocie za życia. W 1954-1967 r. kierował wyprawami nowozelandzkimi w Himalaje i na Antarktydę. W trakcie ekspedycji zorganizowanej w ramach Międzynarodowego Roku Geofizyki (1955-1958) dotarł 3 stycznia 1958 r. do bieguna południowego i przeszedł w poprzek Antarktydę. Następnie przeszedł do nowozelandzkiej służby dyplomatycznej, którą pełnił do 1989 r. W 1960 r. założył fundusz powierniczy – Himalayan Trust, który prowadzi akcje pomocy dla Szerpów. Dzięki działalności funduszu w himalajskich wioskach wybudowano dla Szerpów 27 szkół, 2 szpitale, 12 ośrodków zdrowia, mosty, wodociągi, a nawet małe lotniska. Został honorowym obywatelem Nepalu. Tam też zginęła jego żona. Podczas wizyty w Polsce 17 czerwca 2004 został odznaczony przez Prezydenta RP Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego Krzyżem Komandorskim Orderu Zasługi Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej w uznaniu wybitnych zasług dla światowego himalaizmu oraz za działalność charytatywną. Edmund Hillary jest autorem licznych książek m.in. The Ascent of Everest, High Adventure (1955), Schoolhouse in the Clouds (1965), autobiografii Nothing Venture, Nothing Win (1975), From the Ocean to the Sky (1979). Zmarł wskutek niewydolności serca, w piątek 11 stycznia 2008, ok. godz. 9 czasu nowozelandzkiego, w szpitalu w Auckland. Informacja o jego śmierci została podana publicznie przez premiera Nowej Zelandii ok. godz. 11:20. Ciekawostki * Gwiazda Edmund'a Hillary'ego znajduje się na Alei Gwiazd Sportu we Władysławowie Linki zewnętrzne *Zdjęcia ze spotkania E. Hillary'ego w Polsce *Relacja z wizyty E. Hillary'ego w polskich Tatrach *Fundusz powierniczy Himalayan Trust Hillary, Edmund Hillary, Edmund Hillary, Edmund Hillary, Edmund Hillary, Edmund Hillary, Edmund Hillary, Edmund af:Edmund Hillary ar:إدموند هيلاري an:Edmund Hillary ast:Edmund Hillary az:Edmund Hillari bn:এড্‌মান্ড হিলারি be-x-old:Эдмунд Хілары bs:Edmund Hillary bg:Едмънд Хилари ca:Edmund Percival Hillary cs:Edmund Hillary cy:Edmund Hillary da:Edmund Hillary de:Edmund Hillary et:Edmund Hillary el:Έντμουντ Χίλαρι en:Edmund Hillary es:Edmund Hillary eo:Edmund Hillary eu:Edmund Hillary fa:ادموند هیلاری fr:Edmund Hillary ga:Edmund Hillary gl:Edmund Hillary ko:에드먼드 힐러리 hi:एडमंड हिलारी hr:Edmund Hillary io:Edmund Hillary bpy:এডমুন্ড হিলারী id:Edmund Hillary ia:Edmund Hillary is:Edmund Hillary it:Edmund Hillary he:אדמונד הילרי jv:Edmund Hillary pam:Edmund Hillary ka:ედმუნდ ჰილარი sw:Edmund Hillary ku:Sir Edmund Percival Hillary la:Edmundus Hillary lv:Edmunds Hilarijs lb:Edmund Hillary lt:Edmund Hillary hu:Edmund Hillary mk:Едмунд Хилари ml:എഡ്‌മണ്ട് ഹിലാരി mr:एडमंड हिलरी ms:Edmund Hillary nl:Edmund Hillary new:एदमन्द हिलारी ja:エドモンド・ヒラリー no:Edmund Hillary nn:Edmund Hillary pms:Edmund Hillary nds:Edmund Percival Hillary pt:Edmund Hillary ksh:Edmund Hillary ro:Edmund Hillary rm:Edmund Hillary qu:Edmund Hillary ru:Хиллари, Эдмунд sco:Edmund Hillary scn:Edmund Hillary simple:Edmund Hillary sk:Edmund Percival Hillary sl:Edmund Percival Hillary sr:Едмунд Хилари sh:Edmund Hilari fi:Edmund Hillary sv:Edmund Hillary tl:Edmund Hillary ta:எட்மண்ட் ஹில்லரி te:ఎడ్మండ్ హిల్లరీ th:เอดมันด์ ฮิลลารี vi:Edmund Hillary tr:Edmund Hillary uk:Гілларі Едмунд ur:ایڈمنڈ ہلری fiu-vro:Hillary Edmund yi:עדמונד הילארי bat-smg:Edmund Hillary zh:艾德蒙·希拉里